


You Never Said Anything

by InkspillsNotebook



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Break Up, Communication, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Make up sex, Mental Breakdown, Trans Kurapika, fluff ending, i know that's weird for me, i promise it ends happy i'm not lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkspillsNotebook/pseuds/InkspillsNotebook
Summary: A prompt given to me by @sweetautumnwine when I asked her for dialogue prompts. Here is the finished product.





	You Never Said Anything

The night was alive.

  
The forecast had only mentioned a brief storm, nothing to the extent of the downpour cascading against the large windows. The city lights below danced as the water shifted its trail.

  
Kurapika leaned his forehead against the cool glass, a heavy sigh drooping his shoulders.

  
The rain came down. Dark and sinister to the point that Kurapika felt pity for anything caught in its wake. Another crackle of lightning followed closely behind by a crescendo of thunder to resonate around him.

  
How were the boys doing?

  
Kurapika ran a hand through his hair, stilling when he noticed a distinct sound was no longer present. He turned back towards the bed only to find the other body residing there sitting up, no longer asleep.

  
"How long have you been awake?" both asked simultaneously, but with two different meanings.

  
"Just now. You aren't sleeping again," Leorio presented it as fact, already knowing the answer to the question. Kurapika nodded, but kept his distance from the bed, and the trap that awaited in it.   
  
"Did the storm wake you?" Kurapika asked, attempting small talk to avoid heavier subjects.

  
"No," there was honesty in his voice. "I usually wake up when you leave."

  
Oh . . . Kurapika hadn't known that.

  
He turned away from the window to start getting ready. He'd been distracted by the storm, so he should gather his things and leave before he falls into the trap of-

  
"How long will you be gone this time?" Leorio wasn't looking at him, but instead glaring ahead at the hotel wall. Another flash of lightning flickered into the room, illuminating Leorio to where Kurapika had to keep himself in check. There was a routine for a reason. A web that was so easily woven around Kurapika to draw him closer.  

  
"I . . . am not sure," it was honestly becoming too much to stay away from Leorio anymore, but he had to.

  
For Leorio's sake, he had to stay away.

  
"Forever maybe," Kurapika was only partially joking as he opened the bathroom door. His flippancy masking the unease pulsing in his chest. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the handle was taken from him and the door swung back, closing with a slam. Leorio hovered behind him, anger and warmth radiating off of him. With chest to back they stood in silence for a moment, the echo of the door fading into nothing. Kurapika swallowed, desperately trying to keep his knees from giving out.

  
"Don't fuck with me," Leorio grit through his teeth.

  
"I was under the impression that's exactly what I do with you," Kurapika felt dizzy. He was trying to keep the conversation their typical banter, but Leorio was so close and still naked from earlier that Kurapika was losing focus. He had to be strong.

  
A chip in his armor cracked when Leorio pulled away without a word.

  
Kurapika should get a shower and leave. He should get a shower, leave, and keep Leorio at a distance for at least a few months. They'd spent the past three weeks together. Three blissful weeks of Kurapika getting a small taste of what he desperately wanted, but could never have. It was dangerous to linger. He needed to leave!

  
"Leorio?" the soft hesitation of his voice betrayed him. This wasn't like Leorio. Something was wrong. It pulled at Kurapika’s heartstrings and made him ache with worried curiosity.  

  
"Get out," Leorio's voice was hallow, but the answer sharp and to the point.

  
"Wha-"

  
"Get out! See if I care!" Leorio was enraged suddenly. He glared at Kurapika. "Five years of this! You'd think I would have figured it out by now!"  


"Leorio, please, stop yelling. It's late," Kurapika walked over to where he stood by the bed. What was happening? Why was Leorio acting like this so suddenly?  


"We're done. I'm done," Leorio's voice did indeed stop yelling, but the chilling tone had Kurapika wishing he was still yelling at him.

  
"What do you mean we're-" Kurapika was afraid.

  
"I'm not your personal whore, Kurapika. I'm a person, your friend who loves you, but I can't do this anymore," Leorio was moving again, gathering up his scattered clothes from their night in the city. Kurapika's heart stopped at Leorio's words.

  
"I can't keep waiting for something that now I see isn't going to happen. We both clearly had very different ideas about what our relationship was and meant. I love you Kurapika, so much, but I'm done," he was heading for the door.

  
"Where are you going?!" Kurapika reached out, grabbing Leorio's arm to stop him. What was happening? What was Leorio talking about?

  
"I'm going home," he broke free. "You won't hear from me again." Kurapika's eyes widened, panic blurring his vision.

  
He was leaving. Leorio was leaving and ending their relationship. Leorio was leaving him, and he'd never hear or see Leorio again. No more phone calls, no more nagging reminder texts, no more banter, no more arguments . . .

  
No more reunion nights after long moments apart. No more kisses or softly whispered promises. No more dinners to bitch about work, and no more lazy mornings of breakfast in bed. There would be no more Leorio.

  
No more family . . . again.

  
"Leorio!"

  
Kurapika was sobbing.

  
He couldn't see, what with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't hear over the harsh sobs escaping him. He couldn’t breathe over the shock running through his body. What was happening to him? When was the last time he had cried like this? Right . . .

  
The first time his family was taken from him, and now it was happening again.

  
He couldn't keep himself up any longer and expected to crumble to the ground, but he was surprised when he was picked up.

  
"-ika . . . hear me? . . .breathe, please-"

  
Kurapika, in his disorientation, clung tightly to Leorio to keep him there, keep him from leaving.   


______________  


Kurapika's eyes felt like they'd been glued shut, which could mean one of two things.  


Either he'd fallen asleep with eyelash glue on again, or he'd been crying.   


He reached up, rubbing at them until he was able to peel them open. It was still dark in the hotel room . . . he was still in the hotel room. Rain still tapped against the windows, but the rest of the room remained still and silent.   


Had . . . had he dreamed that?   


Kurapika looked to his left and found his answer.  


No . . . he had not dreamed it.  


The bed was empty. Kurapika tried looking for any sign of Leorio's things, but after the initial shock that Leorio had actually left him, he could feel nothing but the sting of tears.   


He felt like a child, and he despised himself for it. He'd upset Leorio, upset him enough to break up and end their five-year relationship, and much longer friendship. Over what? Kurapika’s own ridiculous selfishness and cowardice.   


Leorio left him.

  
Kurapika pulled his knees up to his chest, curling into himself to drift into his heartbreak. He wasn't sure what had triggered it, but this had clearly been something Leorio had been harboring alone for a long time, and Kurapika had been too selfish to notice.

  
Kurapika was greedy and demanding when it came to Leorio. He wanted the other to himself always, loved him, and wanted nothing more than for Leorio to love him back just as much. Kurapika was hardly fair, leaving Leorio in the dark for so long, but it was to protect him. Hadn’t it been? Hadn’t Kurapika done all of this to keep Leorio safe . . . or had he only convinced himself of that out of his own childish insecurities?

  
"Oi," the hotel room door shut behind Leorio as Kurapika looked up in surprise. "I just got you to sleep, don't start crying again."

  
"You're here?" Kurapika asked.

  
"I'm a doctor, Kurapika. I'm not just going to leave when someone's in the middle of a severe panic attack," Leorio explained while holding out a white plastic bag for Kurapika. The smell of his favorite convenience store food hit his nose, and his stomach growled, but he didn’t move.

  
"I will force feed you if I have to," Leorio said in a matter of fact tone, "you know I will."

  
Kurapika unfurled himself and reached for the food. Setting it in his lap with shaking hands he looked up at Leorio again.

  
"Thank you," Kurapika broke eye contact first, unable to look at Leorio knowing that it was over.   
  
"You gonna talk to me now?" Leorio asked, looking at Kurapika with a serious expression. Kurapika nodded, though he wasn't sure what else there was to talk about.

  
"I thought-"

  
"Just . . ." Leorio finally sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "Eat, then you'll give me answers when you're done."

  
"I still say you would make and excellent interrogator," Kurapika was testing the waters.

  
"I'll stick with medicine," Leorio said, but surprised Kurapika when he leaned forward and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. Kurapika turned, cupping Leorio's chin and kissing him before he could think it through. The weight in his chest subsided when he felt Leorio kissing him back. There was still time, still hope.

  
Another crack in his armor.

  
"Eat, then we'll talk," Leorio said against his lips. Kurapika nodded, but they both stayed like that for a few moments longer. Finally, Leorio pulled away and left the bed, heading for the small coffee table to get his own food.   
  
As Kurapika slowly ate, he glanced at the clock to check the time. After the way this evening was turning out Leorio would need to call off just to sleep. It was already 5am. Leorio came back to the bed and got comfortable as he clicked on the television to quietly play the morning news as they ate in silence.

  
Kurapika couldn't help but keep glancing at Leorio every so often out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't know the looming conversation, it would be just like a typical morning for them.

  
"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying while eating," Leorio said, not even needing to look at Kurapika to know.

  
"How can I not worry?" Kurapika countered. He was expecting a retort, not the heavy sigh or the sudden silence that surrounded them with the tv turning off.

  
"Then we'll jump right to talking and finish later," Leorio huffed, grabbing the food containers to safely place on the end table. He turned back to Kurapika and waited.

  
"Why did you suddenly end it?" Kurapika asked softly. If he was going to lose Leorio he wanted to know why.

  
"I . . . I was hurt. This time seemed different with you home . . . I . . . well . . . it doesn't matter. I took you being home this time the wrong way and when you said you were leaving again it hurt. It hurts that you can just leave so easily, but when you seemed so . . . uncaring when I asked how long it was worse than usual. I snapped. I love you, Kurapika. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but knowing that it doesn't seem the same for you had me backed into a corner. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry I hurt you too." Leorio explained, jaw set firmly and nearly bracing himself for an attack that Kurapika knew wasn't going to come.

  
"What made you stay?" Kurapika asked again.

  
Leorio chuckled, a genuinely bewildered look on his face.

  
"Kurapika, you had a panic attack. I couldn't leave you like that even if I wasn't a doctor, and . . . you wouldn't have reacted as violently as you did if you didn't care about me in some way," Leorio shrugged when he was done speaking, but after a minute he began again.

  
"Do you love me?" Leorio's question was so quiet Kurapika almost missed it. It pained him to know that Leorio didn’t seem to already know the obvious answer.

  
"Yes, Leorio. I love you more than anyone," Kurapika answered truthfully.

  
"Why do you still leave?" there was pain in Leorio's question. "I don't . . . I know being a hunter and getting your families eyes back is important, and I would never want to take you away from that, but . . . instead of staying away while you research you . . . why don't you just do that at home?"

  
There it was again. Kurapika couldn't help but notice that Leorio already considered his house Kurapika's home too.

  
"I can't be too close," Kurapika said. Leorio deserved an answer.

  
"What?"

  
"I . . . can't be too close. Why I can only be around you for brief periods of time, why I leave. . . I have to," Kurapika tried again.

  
"Why?" Leorio sounded exasperated.

  
"So I don't lose you," Kurapika looked away, glaring down at his hands. "I . . . everyone I get close to, anyone I accept as family gets taken from me."

  
"Kurapika-"

  
"My clan was peaceful and they were slaughtered. Those that had helped me learn my skills met similar fates, even members of my team have been killed. I have a dangerous job, put myself in various serious situations, and have many more enemy's then just the Spiders. If I get too close to anyone they could be used against me, taken from me, and killed." Kurapika looked at Leorio. "Melody . . . the boys . . . I keep them away to keep them safe, and you . . ." Kurapika swallowed thickly, desperately trying not to think of the countless sleepless nights after nightmares of seeing Leorio murdered before him.

  
"Leorio, I can't . . . I can't lose you. I want to be with you all the time, I want to live with you, have a family with you, grow old with you . . .  but if I even think about it you could be-"

  
"You idiot," Kurapika looked at Leorio as he spoke, eyes wide seeing him wipe away tears. "You never said anything!"

  
"I couldn't risk it!" Kurapika snapped back, though still surprised.

  
"Of course you could have?! You're honestly telling me that the only reason we aren't married and together is because you're worried some mysterious force is going to kill me?!" Leorio was laughing.

  
"Well it sounds ridiculous when you word it that way, but I'm serious Leorio I-"

  
Leorio was kissing him, shifting until he had Kurapika pinned beneath him on the bed.

  
"You've suffered a lot, but you can't let what happened to your family stop you from living. That doesn't make anyone happy," Leorio said through breaks in their lips being locked.

  
"I can't lose you, not you, please," Kurapika reached up to cling tightly to Leorio.

  
"You won't. I'm a hunter too, you know. We took the same exam and everything," Leorio chuckled. "I'm stronger than you, and nothing takes me away from family."

  
Kurapika clung to him, worried that if he let go he would lose everything, but still afraid to cling too tightly. Old habits die hard.

  
"Marry me," Leorio smiled, kissing his way down Kurapika's neck, chest, and stomach already working on getting Kurapika's pants off.

  
"Leorio, don't joke about-"

  
"Who the hell's joking?" Leorio raised a brow. "Your ring's in my jacket." He smirked when he finally discarded Kurapika's clothes.

  
"What?!"

  
"I've had it for almost a year now, but you didn't seem to . . . well, it doesn't matter now. Marry me," Leorio repeated, kissing Kurapika while Kurapika worked on Leorio's shirt. "You don't have to give me an answer right now, just know that I'm serious." Another kiss, more discarded clothing, and the two of them together.  
  
Kurapika felt the final piece of his armor shatter.

  
"Promise me I won't lose you," Kurapika moaned feeling Leorio's hands over his body.

  
"Promise, and you'd better do the same," Leorio's words were an oath, and Kurapika finally gave in. He moaned when Leorio's fingers rubbed against his clit.

  
"You're already pretty wet," Leorio commented. Kurapika could feel his face flare.

  
"Shut up," he hissed, kissing Leorio before gasping at the sudden thrust of fingers inside him. "Slow . . . slow down, Leorio. Are we in a hurry?" Kurapika chuckled lightly but shivered at Leorio's hands.

  
"You think I'm gonna last much longer after hearing you say everything I've ever wanted to hear?" Leorio growled, clearly annoyed.

  
"My apologies, next time I'll keep it to myself," Kurapika teased, spreading his legs wider and rolling his hips into Leorio's hand.

  
"Don't you dare. You're telling me everything from now on, you hear me?" Leorio scolded. Kurapika nodded, then got an idea.

  
"Sit up against the headboard for me," Kurapika made sure to give Leorio a very specific look that had the other melting into the palm of his hand.

  
"Bossy," Leorio teased, but he removed his fingers and did as he was told. He lightly slapped Kurapika's ass when he'd reached over to grab a few things from the end table.

  
"Behave," Kurapika grumbled.

  
"Sure, sure," Leorio chuckled. "So, what did you have in mind?"

  
"This," Kurapika crawled back over to Leorio and sat in his lap, knees tucked, so they were facing one another. Leorio raised a brow in question as Kurapika was pressed flush against him, Leorio's erection snug and rubbing against Kurapika's clit. His right arm snaked around Leorio’s shoulder, his hand running through Leorio's hair at the base of his skull, and he placed his head on Leorio's chest listening to his heartbeat.

  
"Hold me," Kurapika breathed. Leorio’s arms wound tightly around him, holding Kurapika in place, his lips brushing Kurapika's forehead.

  
"Always," Leorio murmured. Kurapika smiled before reaching out with his left hand to take hold of Leorio's no doubt aching erection at this point. Kurapika had slicked his hand with lube and slowly began working the other.

  
"Oh f-fuck," Leorio whispered, leaning forward to kiss Kurapika. Their pace was slow and relaxed, just enjoying the closeness of the other. After a few full pumps Leorio had to pull away from the kiss to gasp in air. Kurapika smirked, loving how Leorio came undone so easily for him.

  
Kurapika smiled when Leorio rolled his hips forward. He was getting close, and from the heavy breathing it was going to hit him hard. Leorio groaned, small sounds escaping his panting mouth with each passing moment. Kurapika could feel himself dripping against Leorio's cock with how turned on he was from this.

  
"Sshhh, ssshhh, you're doing so well," Kurapika praised when Leorio's sounds began to get desperate.

  
"C-can't - Kurapika, p-please" Leorio begged. Kurapika raised himself to his knees to position himself, teasing the tip of the twitching cock in his hand.

  
"Leorio," Kurapika cooed to get his attention. He sunk down, locking eyes with Leorio as he softly whispered to him. "I love you."

  
Leorio's grip became painful, crushing Kurapika to him as he came. Leorio's moan traveled his entire body. Kurapika smiled watching the other but shuddered through his own finish. He panted, Leorio filling him to burst as drips of cum trailed between them to the bed sheets. Their lips found each other and played while they came off their high.

  
"I love you too," Leorio smiled. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." Leorio slowly helped Kurapika become untangled from his lap but frowned when Kurapika twitched a few times.

  
"What hurts?" Instant physician mode.

  
"Relax, Leorio. My legs are just asleep so it's uncomfortable until I get feeling back in them," Kurapika answered. Leorio smiled and picked him up with ease, taking the two of them into the bathroom to get cleaned up.  


_________________  


Leorio suggested they just go home.

  
Neither of them had gotten any real sleep and it was already going on 7:30. Leorio had called in to take the day, but let them know if there was an emergency to call him in. They'd cleaned themselves up and gotten dressed. Leorio fussed over Kurapika's suit tie and the two tiredly made their way to the lobby.

  
"I'll check us out and get us some coffee, go ahead to the car," Leorio smiled, quickly stealing another kiss.

  
"Will you be alright to drive? I could easily-"

  
"We both know I'm a lot better on sleep deprivation than you are. Relax, I'll take care of it," Leorio paused. "Just . . . don't run off okay."

  
"I won't. See you at the car," Kurapika smiled to him then took the keys and headed for the parking lot. They would be in morning commute traffic for a while, but Kurapika was honestly just looking forward to changing out of his suit and getting some actual sleep.

  
After he unlocked the car, Kurapika sat in the passenger side and started the car to warm it up. It was still raining, not as heavily, but enough to put a heavy chill dampness in the air. Kurapika cranked on the heat to get the car comfortable for when Leorio got there and waited.

  
Kurapika folded his arms across his chest, but frowned when something pressed into his arm and chest painfully. Quickly digging into the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket, his eyes widened when his fingers brushed a small velvet box.   


They'd grabbed the wrong jackets this morning.

  
Kurapika slowly pulled the box free, trying desperately not to tear up when he opened it and saw that there was in fact a ring.

  
Leorio had really asked him to marry him, and had been planning on doing so for over a year.

  
Kurapika slowly took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger. He smiled, taking a brief moment to allow the habit of fear and urge to run subside.   
  
He wasn't running away anymore.

  
He placed the box back into the jacket pocket but kept the ring on. If Leorio was smart he wouldn't do anything embarrassing and realize that this was Kurapika's answer.

  
He doubted it knowing his fiancé.

  
A burst of warmth erupted in his chest at the term. Soon they would be husbands. Kurapika would need to take care of a few things. He'd focus more on the hunter association to stay in the area and leave the Nostrade family. He'd nearly collected all the known sets of eyes, and he knew the location of the others.

  
It was time to move on.

  
His moment ended when the driver side door opened with a flurry of cold air and Leorio handing in two coffees and a bag of something. Kurapika took the items so Leorio could get in the car and began looking in the bag.

  
"Leorio . . ." Kurapika scolded.

  
"What!? The lady at the cart said they were just going to be thrown out anyway," Leorio argued, but Kurapika couldn't help but smile seeing Leorio's eyes continue to flicker to the ring.

  
"There's nearly two dozen bagels and donuts in here," Kurapika chuckled.

  
"We'll eat them," Leorio laughed along with him as the car pulled out of the parking spot.

  
"Leorio . . ."

  
"Hmm?" he hummed, watching the traffic to see when he could merge.

  
"Let's go home."


End file.
